Bloodlines
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Edge makes his return on RAW, setting his sights on the IC title...and his brother, Christian. (Part 1 up) (Edge--?, Christian--?)
1. Bloodlines : Chapter 1

**Bloodlines**

**Chapter 1**

            Lita watched Trish as she paced across the Diva's locker room.  The redhead's face was lit with the fire of anger, her fists clenched at her sides.  "I can't believe he did this!" Trish said finally, sitting down on the bench across from Lita.  Worry was etched into her face, threaded with fear.  

            Lita sighed quietly, resting her elbows on her thighs as she glanced at Trish.  "It's Eric Bischoff," she said flatly.  "Don't put anything past him."  Trish's hands were balled up, slightly shaking as she sat.

            "But…" her eyes were wide.  "Putting us into a match against Chris Jericho and Christian?" The blonde inhaled sharply, realizing her mistake as she said 'Chris Jericho'.  The redhead flinched slightly, and Trish sputtered.  "I'm sorry Lita."

            Lita didn't say anything in reply, letting the silence fall over them for a second before she murmured, "It's not your fault."  Running her tongue over her lips, she confessed, "I never saw it coming, Trish.  In all this time we've known each other…  He was like my brother.  And then…  He just-turned on me…"

            Trish bowed her head slightly, and said quietly, "Lita, it's over now.  He's a-well, frankly, he's a bastard now.  It's not anyone's fault but his, and he's going to pay for costing you the Women's Championship."

            Lita sighed, running a hand through her hair.  It fell back once more, obscuring her vision with tangles of red.  "Do you want Chris or Christian?" she asked, so quiet that Trish had to lean forward to hear.  

            Trish pressed her palms to her forehead and sighed heavily.  "Christian, I guess," she said finally.  "I wish…  I just wish that Bischoff would be gone.  Doesn't everybody else see that?  The way he treats us…  And none of the board cares, and Vince doesn't even notice!"

            Lita moved her feet rhythmically as she replied, "Vince is probably busy with Stephanie," she mused to herself.  

            Trish smiled half-heartedly.  "It's sweet, you know?  That he's willing to go through so much so that she's safe," her smile faltered, and she added, "But he has to pretend to hate her in order to do it…"

            "Hey," Molly Holly greeted sullenly as she stepped in, followed by a nervous Stacy Keibler.  

            Trish and Lita looked up, greeting the two with small smiles of their own.  "What happened?" Trish asked suddenly as the door swung shut.  Stacy still stood by it, her frame shaking in fear.  Trembling, she slowly made her way to one of the benches and sat.  Her eyes were wide, and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  Molly scooted next to Stacy, rubbing her back gently as she looked at the others, worry for her friend pushing aside her own problems.

            "We went to Eric's office, to see if he could get our handicapped match changed," Molly began slowly.  Her eyes filled with angry tears.  "He said he could change it for us if we did him a favor.  We told him no way in hell and he…" she closed her eyes briefly, casting a look at Stacy, "He made it Stacy versus Test."  

            Trish and Lita showed varying degrees of shock, and they came over closer to Stacy and Molly.  "Damn him," Lita cursed as Stacy's shoulders slumped, and the tears she'd been holding back spilt down her face.  At any rate, she wasn't exactly a close friend of Stacy-but they were friends, nonetheless.  

            "He says that it's no DQ, but Scott, all of us, and a few other wrestlers are banned from ringside," Molly explained quietly, and gave Stacy a one-armed hug.  

            Lita's eyes turned fierce.  "That bastard…  No DQ though, right?" at Molly's nod, she stood up, thinking.  "Is Jeff banned from ringside?" Molly nodded.

            "All of the Divas are banned from ringside, Scott, Jeff, HBK, Kevin Nash, and the Rock."

            "Damn," Lita cursed softly.  

            "It's all right," Stacy said as she struggled to wipe the tears from her face.  "I-I'll just lie down…  Let him pin me."  The Divas were silent.  They all knew that Test wouldn't settle for just pinning Stacy.  Stacy pushed her hair behind her ears, and let out a shaky sigh.  "Lita, please don't try and find someone to interfere.  You've got to concentrate on your match."

            Lita sighed, but didn't say anything.  After a moment of silence, Trish asked Molly, "What's your match?"

            Molly bowed her head slightly and said, "It's Crash, Dreamer, and I against the Dudleys.  In a table match."

            "What?" Lita snapped.

            "And Spike goes along with this?!" Trish cried at the same time.  

            Molly looked up, and said to Trish firmly, "We broke up, Trish.  He doesn't care-he shouldn't."  Pain broke through her face for a second, and the Divas looked down.

            "Well, well, well," a sharp voice cut through to them as the door swung open.  Victoria let out a nasty laugh after her words, and her eyes fell to Stacy.  Reflexively, Stacy cringed backward the slightest bit.  "Good luck in your match," Victoria told Stacy, her eyes flashing dangerously, "I hope Test leaves enough of you for me to finish."

            "Shut the hell up, Victoria," snapped Lita, flying to her feet.  Victoria stopped, and regarded Lita with her eyes.  A calm smile took her face as she grabbed her bag.  It would be risky to take on Lita now-with Molly and Trish to back her up-she reasoned, and slowly made her way to the door.  Lita glared at the door, waiting for Victoria to come back in, wanting a reason to attack the Diva, but she didn't return.

            Lita turned to Stacy, and said firmly, "Listen, Stacy.  I want you to take a steel chair to the ring.  Hit him with it when he least expects it.  Uh-when he walks out, hit him from behind with it," she sighed, thinking, "If he faces you in the ring, swing it from the side.  If you start at the top, it's easy to block."

            Molly sighed quietly.  "A chair won't keep Test down for long, not with the strength we use," her eyes met with Lita's.   Lita stared at Molly plaintively, hoping that she was misinterpreting the look.  "Lita…" Molly said, sensing Lita's hesitation.  

            "If she misses with that thing, and Test gets it-" Lita's voice was raised.  

            "It's the best chance she has.  If she gets a shot in, then she will have a chance at winning this," Molly said defensively.

            "If I hit him with what?" Stacy said, sniffling quietly as she waited for an answer.

            "A sledgehammer," Molly answered her voice small.  

            Stacy's breath caught for a second, and then she straightened her shoulders.  "I…  I need to win this match, don't I?" she murmured.  "That's what you guys have been thinking.  If I lose this thing, Test will hurt me bad," she looked away, and then back.  "I have to be strong-I have to prove to Bischoff that I can do it.  And if I need a sledgehammer to do it…"  Stacy found herself caught in a tight group hug.  

            "You're braver than I am," Trish told her breathlessly, with a smile filled with pride in Stacy.  "You're going to win tonight," she told the leggy blond.  

            "Thanks, guys," Stacy whispered to them.  The three others nodded, and Stacy smiled.  Out of the four, she was their weakest spot-she couldn't wrestle much.  The three were fiercely protective of her. 

            "Lita?  Molly Holly?" an unfamiliar voice called from the hallway.  "You're match is up."

            "What?" Lita's smile was slapped off her face as she looked up at Stacy.  She'd planned on stopping by locker rooms, seeing if someone would help Stacy.  Trish shared a look with the redhead.  

            "Go," Stacy commanded, nodding her head slightly.  "I'll be fine."  Trish and Lita hugged the two other Divas tightly, and stepped back toward the door.  Stacy and Molly called "Good luck!" after them, as the door closed.

            Molly glanced at Stacy, and laced their fingers together as they turned toward the monitor.  Stacy's grip was tight on her friend's hand.  "What if something happens to them?" she whispered.

            "Jeff will help them if things get out of hand," Molly said, knowing that it was a DQ match.  Stacy pursed her lips together tightly, and said nothing.  Silence captured them as they watched the monitor, hands clasped together, watching as their friends battled, not for a win, but for survival.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Trish looked over at Lita nervously in the brief time before the match started.  They had definitely gotten the better reception from the crowd-but that did nothing to boost their confidence.  Chris waved mockingly at Lita, who ignored him pointedly, concentrating on her partner.  "I'll take Chris," the redhead said, "You take Christian."

            "Like we said," Trish confirmed, and held out her fists as she'd seen Jeff and Lita do so many times.  The redhead looked at her, surprised, and then lifted her own fists.

            "Good luck," Trish whispered, and Lita repeated it back to her.  Christian and Trish slipped behind the ropes.  Taking a deep breath, Lita circled Chris Jericho, who had a cocky smirk plastered to his face.  The redhead leapt at him, and they grappled.  After a brief moment, Chris got the upper hand, sending Lita flying into the ropes.  "C'mon Lita!" Trish screamed from her corner, eyes focused on the match.  At the last moment, Lita dropped, kicking Chris's right knee.  As his leg buckled, she leapt up, giving him the 'bicycle' kick, slamming her boot into his head.  It took only a moment for him to get back onto his feet, and she dropped him with a clothesline.  Still, he got up quickly.  Another dropkick brought him down, but for a bit longer.  Lita licked her lips, trying to plan out moves that would get her the advantage.  Chris was less powerful than some of the other superstars-but he was stronger than her, and just a little less quicker.  

            She leapt forward in a spear, but Chris dodged, sending her into the turnbuckle.  Her shoulder didn't hit the post, but her arms, head, and chest were draped over the second rope.  Chris grabbed her legs, and pulled, snapping her face to the mat.  Grinning, he slapped Christian for the tag.  

            Trish slapped the turnbuckle as she watched Christian keep the upper hand.  How hard was it, she wondered, for Lita?  Both men were her former friends.  "LITA!" she cried, thoughts getting cut short as Christian nailed a nasty DDT, which Lita landed wrong, the back of her head instead of the top hitting the mat.  "Damn it," Trish cursed, stomping her foot to the fan's claps.  "Tag!" she cried to Lita, who reached out for it, but Christian pulled her back.  Trish's face creased in confusion as the crowd roared at something.  The wrestlers learned how to listen to the crowd-it could mean the outcome of the match.

            Chris Jericho took a quick glance at the referee, who was counting on the other side of the ring as Christian choked Lita on the ropes.  He brought the steel chair in his hands up, and swung it into Trish's back.  Trish cried out in pain, crumpling to the apron and falling to the floor, clutching at her arched back.  He ran back to his corner as Christian delivered the Unprettier on Lita.  Smiling, he sauntered over to Chris, and slapped his hand.  Chris leapt into the ring, quickly pulling Lita into the Walls of Jericho.  

            On the other side of the ring, Trish slowly tried to crawl to the apron.  Lita cried out in pain, struggling to the ropes, but Jericho didn't budge.  Trish pulled her legs onto the apron and crawled under the ropes.  Lita grimaced, gritting her teeth against the severe pain.  She wouldn't tap…  Already her resolve was slipping away…  Her partner stumbled to her feet, and went to break the submission hold, but Christian leapt at Trish, pulling her down in a bulldog.  The redhead cried out once more, the pain becoming unbearable.  It was as if she could feel her back slowly breaking into pieces…  Raising her hand, she tapped.  

            The bell rang, but Chris didn't let go of the hold.  The ref tried to make Chris break it, but he wouldn't budge.  Christian laughed, shoving Chris to the side.  Chris scowled, until he realized that Christian was copying him.  Laughing, the self-proclaimed king of the world applied the same hold to Trish.  

            "You think you know me."

            Christian's eyes widened and he dropped Lita's legs, walking jerkily to the ropes nearest to the ramp, where Chris already stood.  The music he used to come out to thrummed from the speakers, but no one made their way to the ring.  After a minute, Christian stumbled backward, and turned around…right into a spear.  

            "Christian?" Jericho sputtered, whirling around to see his partner get speared by…Edge!?  He looked up, and launched toward Chris, who quickly leapt out of the ring, retreating to the back.  Edge leaned on the ropes, screaming at Chris for a moment.  He walked over to his brother, picking him up as if he weighed nothing, and tossing him over the ropes.  Jericho screamed at him from the top of the ramp, before turning tail and slipping into the back.  

            "Lita?" Edge said quietly as he knelt by the two Divas, "Trish?"  As soon as he knew they were okay, his eyes settled on the Intercontinental title which was discarded during the match.  Edge picked it up, and looked up the ramp, where Christian was staggering.  He pointed to the title, and then himself.  For a moment he stood there, IC title high above his head.  The fans' cheers exploded in the arena, temporarily deafening him as he leaned over Trish and Lita.  

            Christian distinctly felt his jaw open slightly.  His brother…  He was back, on RAW, and after his IC title.  It was a nightmare come true…  Watching, he saw his brother check on Lita and Trish, anger in his eyes.

            Smiling slightly, he continued up the ramp.  He would get his revenge…tonight.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *


	2. Bloodlines : Chapter 2

**Bloodlines**

**Chapter 2**

Edge was quiet as he sat next to Lita and Trish in the women's locker room.  The room was empty, except for the three.  He was focused on the redhead, taking in every movement, and every flash of emotion in her eyes as she watched the monitor ahead of her.  Trish's hands were pressed against each other, her face tight as she watched Test make his way to the ring.  

"Come on…" Trish whispered as Test neared the bottom of the ramp.  Stacy suddenly flew out of the curtains, sprinting down the ramp, a sledgehammer clutched tightly in her hands.  Edge sat up straighter as the Diva reached Test, lifting the sledgehammer, and swinging it sideways.  The screams from the crowd warned Test, and he flew backward, leaping out of the shot just in time.  

            "Shit!" Lita cursed loudly as Test grabbed the sledgehammer, ripping it out of Stacy's fingers, his other hand reaching for her hair.  The redhead stood, swearing beneath her breath as she nearly tripped over the bench, headed to the door.  

            Edge leapt up just as quickly, and went after Lita before the redhead could make it to the door.  "Lita!  Stop!" he called to her, and she did, but only when he grabbed her arm.  "You can't go out there!" he reminded her.

            She tore her arm away from his, and slammed her palm against the door, pushing.  "She's my friend, and I'm not going to watch her go through this," Lita snapped at him.  

            "I'll go," Edge said quickly.  Lita stared at him for a moment, surprised.  She hesitated for a second, and then nodded.

            "Wait!" Trish cried out suddenly from her seat.  "Hang on!"  Edge's arm froze halfway to the door, and Lita leapt toward Trish, stumbling to a point where she could see the monitor.  The redhead's lips parted slightly, and she closed her eyes slightly in relief.  The blonde man behind her didn't move, still poised to run…  

            "Thank God," the whisper from Lita drew across the eerily silent room.  Trish let out a long breath, watching the monitor as Rob Van Dam slammed into Test from behind.  Neither questioned why the wrestler was out, defending Stacy against Test, they were only thankful.  Edge let out a small breath himself-he was no where near as close to Stacy as Lita or Trish, but they were somewhat of friends.  

            Lita let out a cheer that cut through the stony silence as Rob leapt off the turnbuckle, continuing his fast-paced attack from behind.  Stacy's shocked face slowly changed, a smile brightening her face as she yelled.  After delivering a spinning heel kick, Rob turned around, gently touching Stacy's elbow as he asked if she was okay.  Still grinning brightly from relief, she nodded.  

            This was about the time Trish and Lita screamed out, standing up, and the backs of their knees bumping against the wooden benches.  "Shit," Lita snapped furiously as she stepped forward, seeing what the two in the ring didn't.  Her face fell sharply, and fear clenched over it as Test rose from the mat, slamming his boot into the unsuspecting RVD, nearly decapitating the smaller man.  Grinning, Test stepped to Stacy, gesturing with his hands as he advanced.  Edge's hand flew to the door, jerking the handle sideways, and shoving up against it.  

            It didn't budge.  

            "Damn it!" he cried out, glancing back at the monitor, watching as Test's hand pulled back for a punch.  Lita flew from her seat, slamming her body against the door in a desperate effort to get it open.  Trish, hands shaking, slowly stumbled backward toward the door.

            Stacy felt her stomach drop as Test advanced on her.  She backed away, her heart pounding when her back touched the red ropes.  Turning her head quickly, she tried to flee between the ropes, but Test grabbed her arm, wrenching her back into the ring.  Her eyes widened as his grip tightened.  Test simply laughed as she tried to pull backward.  

            "Ugh!" Lita yelled out as she flew backward from the door, tripping over her feet as she tried to regain her balance.  The door shook lightly in its frame, but stayed closed.  

            "Where do you think you're going?" Test taunted Stacy in the ring, his face looming close to hers, his eyes flickering maliciously.  The Diva stopped struggling, frozen at the look in his eyes.  She'd seen it before.  "C'mon, baby, don't get like this," he coaxed, grinning sickeningly, knowing that she remembered.  Stacy closed her eyes, pushing her free shoulder back toward the ropes.  

            Finally, she looked back up at him.  "N-No," she whispered, and said louder, eyes flaring with determination, "No.  Not this time, _asshole._"  She forced herself to glare up at him as his grip tightened further, a dangerous look in his eyes.  Somehow, she managed to remain upright, her body shaking, and her heart pounding.

            "Well then," he moved his head back, and looked her over slowly, and then locked eyes with her once again.  She stiffened, preparing her body for the blow that would surely come.  Stacy's eyes flashed open as he let go of her arm.  "I'm going to ask you again," he breathed, the menacing grin still in place.  "Me or your friends?" when she didn't reply, he said, "Let me make it easier for you, Stace.  By the end of the night, you won't _have another option."  Stacy froze, her lips parting slightly as he stepped a few feet away from her, passing a glance at RVD, who was struggling to all fours.  He spun around, and launched at Stacy, the look of horror on her face burning itself pleasantly into his mind.  _

            Just as he almost reached her, he saw it.  The way her body tensed, her eyes narrowing at him.  A display of rebellion, the first he'd seen in four months, when she'd left him for Scott.  In that moment, as his feet left the ground, and his hands swung backward to strike her, her face twisted into a mask of fury.  And in that moment, she did what he never suspected.

            Stacy glared at him, anger flaring in her eyes.  _He was the man that had ruined her life for a year.  _He_ was the man that had almost destroyed her trust in men, and __he was the one who was threatening to hurt her friends.  _

            She didn't realize the way she'd pushed her weight to one foot, or the way she'd tensed, leaving her right leg free.  And Stacy didn't realize that she'd brought her foot up in a sharp Chick Kick to his jaw until the pain slammed into her ankle, twisting around it and squeezing.  She cried out, crumpling to the ground just as Test's body crashed into the canvas. 

            The crowd erupted into cheers as Test pressed a hand to his groggy head, staring at Stacy in shocked fury.  He stumbled to his feet, almost toppling over as he did so.  Behind him, Rob Van Dam rose to his feet, grabbing Test.  In the locker room, Lita and Trish stared, open-mouthed as Rob Van Dam completely decimated Test.  

            Stacy leaned against the ropes, face twisting in pain as her hands gripped her ankle.  The mat bounced beneath her, but she didn't seem to notice, her cheek pressed tightly against her knee.  Closing her eyes tightly, she tired to block out the pain unsuccessfully.  

            "Stacy?" she didn't open her eyes.  Her heart had dropped, an old habit of Test always scaring her like that grabbing at her for a moment, trying to convince her that Test would be there when she opened her eyes…  But no…  Before she even opened her eyes, she knew that it wasn't Test.  His voice was harsher, sharper than the one spoken.  Stacy opened her eyes as a hand softly touched her cheek.  "Stacy?" Rob Van Dam repeated, concern in his eyes.  Test's body was laid out behind him, a steel chair discarded to the side.   The blonde Diva looked past him, staring at Test, and then turned to Rob, a faltering smile on her face.  

            "Thank you," she whispered, and he smiled, his arm moving from her cheek to her upright knee. 

            "Are you okay?" he asked, and she mutely nodded.  He paused, believing that she was lying, but eventually decided against questioning her about it.  Her face was pale, and her eyes winced every now and then.  "I think you have a match to win," he told her finally, gesturing back to Test, and the referee who had long since slipped into the ring.  Stacy slowly crawled toward Test, hooking his leg and waiting, praying, for the 3 count…

            "1…" the ref counted slowly, "2…" Stacy gripped harder on Test, closing her eyes, nerves bubbling up inside her… "3!"  Stacy leapt up away from Test, standing on one foot, but grinning and almost bursting with excitement.  Behind her, Rob smiled, nodding his head at her.  Grinning, Stacy hobbled toward him, pulling him into a hug which he quickly returned.  

            Absentmindedly, as they broke apart, Rob played with a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail, his eyes focused completely on hers, "Let's get your ankle checked out," he told her, and she nodded.  Rob walked over the small step to the ropes, sitting down on them as Stacy passed through them.  As she started to hobble up the ramp, Rob took one look at the pain registering on her face, and gently pulled her up into his arms, carrying her to the back.

            And that was how they left the ring that night, Stacy's ankle throbbing, smiles on both of their faces, and Test's body motionless in the ring.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

**Author's Note:  I'm debating which relationships I'd like (I've eliminated the ones that no one voted for) and I'm leaning toward a few, but if you'd really like to see a particular relationship, feel free to say.  This is what you guys voted for so far:**

**          Edge/Lita ~ 4 votes**

**          Edge/Trish ~ 2 votes**

**          Jeff/Trish ~ 3 votes**

**          Stacy/RVD ~ 2 votes**

**          Stacy/Chris ****Jericho**** ~ 1 vote**

**          Stacy/Scott ~ 1 vote**

**Molly/Spike ~ 1 vote**

**          Molly/Hurricane ~ 1 vote**

**          RVD/Lita ~ 1 vote**

**          HBK/Trish ~ 1 vote**

**          Stacy/Jeff ~ 1 vote**

**          RVD/Molly ~ 1 vote**

**          Trish/Chris ****Jericho**** ~ 1 vote**

**          Chris Jericho/Molly ~ 1 vote**

**Okay, I just want to say that these "polls" don't really mean what I'm going to choose…  I will choose what seems best, but I'd like to know what you like-this story is *hopefully* going to be long, and I can squeeze in a couple relationships per person.  Maybe, maybe not.  Anyway, I'm going to narrow this thing down…  Please vote again, and vote for 1 relationship per Diva (Lita, Molly, Trish, Stacy)!**

**          LITA:**

**                   ~Edge**

**                   ~RVD**

**          MOLLY:**

**                   ~Hurricane**

**                   ~Chris Jericho**

**                   ~RVD**

**          TRISH:**

**                   ~Edge**

**                   ~Jeff**

**          STACY:**

**                   ~RVD**

**                   ~Chris Jericho**

**Okay, I narrowed it down some, so sorry if the relationship you really wanted isn't there!!!  = (  Just the way the cookie crumbles…   **

**Okay, I know this chapter was shorter than the last one, but bear with me!  Anyway, please review!! (And thanks to those that have already reviewed for the first two entries!)  **

            ~LK08~

**P.S ~ would you rather have chapters this long, and frequent updates, or longer chapters like the first and fewer updates?**


End file.
